


Reconciliación

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son las primeras Navidades que pasa sola. Pero, durante la cena de Nochebuena, Andrómeda recibe una inesperada visita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliación

El frío invierno se apoderaba de las calles. La navidad estaba apunto de asomarse un año más. 

Aquella Nochebuena estaba siendo triste; era la primera que las pasaría sin su esposo y su hija. Por una extraña razón, también echaba de menos a su yerno. La señora Weasley la invitó a cenar a casa, pero desechó la oferta; aún no estaba preparada para pasar esas fiestas con gente que no eran de su familia.

Cogió a su nieto, de apenas siete meses de edad, y lo sentó en su trona mientras sacaba la cena del horno. Puede que no quisiera hacer nada especial, pero no quería que lo único que le quedaba en esta vida pasara sus primeras Navidades en un ambiente deprimente. El pequeño Teddy ya comía cosas más sólidas, así que le puso un par de trozos del pavo y los troceó. El niño se echó a reír cuando su abuela, de algún modo, se peleó con un trozo algo rebelde, aterrizando en el rostro de Andrómeda. Ésta se echó a reír también, sintiéndose ridícula, y se limpió la cara con una servilleta. 

Golpearon la puerta tres veces seguidas. Andrómeda miró hacia la puerta de la entrada, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas y en semejantes fechas. Se levantó de inmediato algo pensativa. Volvieron a golpearla, pero esta vez sólo dos veces. Andrómeda se paró en seco. Sólo conocía a una persona que llamase así a la puerta. La abrió lentamente. 

Había dado en el clavo. Era ella.

—Buenas noches, Andrómeda—saludó cortésmente aquella mujer. Su tono de voz sonaba distante, pero con cierto miedo de que, en cualquier momento, su anfitriona le cerrara la puerta en sus narices. La aludida no contestó, lo que hizo que aquel silencio fuese más incómodo de lo que se esperaba—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Andrómeda la dejó entrar y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta la cocina. La mujer la siguió despacio, mirando todo a su alrededor. Aunque no era una casa tan grande como la que ella siempre ha estado acostumbrada a vivir, parecía bastante cálida y acogedora. Paseó la mirada en cada detalle hasta dar con el pequeño. El niño observó unos segundos a aquella extraña mujer rubia y le sonrió. 

—Lamento mucho lo de tu hija—consiguió decir al fin.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Narcissa?—preguntó, levantando la barbilla.  
—Veo que no te andas con rodeos—Narcissa tomó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos—. Sé que... no me porté bien en el pasado, pero llevo muchos años pensando en hacer esto y necesitaba hacerlo para poder sentirme bien conmigo misma. Yo...  
—Está bien, Cissy—contestó Andrómeda tajante, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento—. Te perdono.

Narcissa se quedó muda. No se esperaba que su hermana reaccionara así.

—¿Y ya está, no vas a gritarme ni a restregarme lo mala hermana que he sido todos estos años?  
—¿Te sentirías mejor si lo hicieras?   
—No, claro que no pero...  
—Se supone que hoy debería ser un día feliz. Yo tendría que estar ahora mismo cenando con mi esposo, mi hija y mi yerno, mientras escuchamos a mi nieto reírse por alguna tontería que le hiciera su abuelo. Pero no es así y, no sé tú, pero me apetece estar tranquila, en paz y armonía. Así que—se quedó pensativa, mirando a su hermana menor—, tienes dos opciones, o darte la media vuelta o sentarte y cenar conmigo. Tú decides.

Narcissa asintió, miró a su hermana y se sentó frente a ella. 

—Preveo que va a ser una noche muy larga, querida Cissy.


End file.
